Trust
by Scarlet-Rain
Summary: Jazmine is raising money for her school when she encounters Huey. What happens when Huey lures her in his bedroom? Warning: Very explict themes, rape.


A/N: This fic contains rape and it's also very explict, if that's not your thing, please click the back button. You've been warned. Enjoy!

Summary: Jazmine is raising money for her school when she encounters Huey. What happens when Huey lures her in his bedroom? Warning: Very explict themes, rape.

* * *

Purity

It was a cold winter day in woodcrest and fifteen year old Jazmine DuBois was out selling cookies for her school's fundraiser. A smile crept upon her face as she walked toward the Freeman house, Robert Freeman was one of her best customers. She skipped toward the door with a big box of cookies in her hands like the innocent and naïve girl she was-She came to a stop when she reached the Freeman door. She ran a hand through her straight light-brown hair and pulled out her strawberry flavored lip gloss, just in case the man of her dreams answered the door-The man she was sure she was in love with. _Huey Freeman..._

Huey Freeman was nothing like Prince charming. He was rude, he cursed, and he was troubled. Huey Freeman was the complete opposite of Jazmine DuBois and that's why she was so attracted to him. She lusted for him-She had even had a few erotic dreams about him that left her feeling ashamed and guilty.

She hadn't seen Huey, the handsome man who haunted her dreams every night, for quite some time. Sometimes the two usually got along well, sometimes Huey would just flip out on her. Jazmine remember the last time she and him were together-It hadn't gone great, in fact, it was the worst argument they ever had.

Jazmine put her fears aside and boldly knocked on the Freeman door, it emerged open with Huey Freeman standing right across from her.

"Hey, Huey", the verdant eyed girl waved as she blushed at his presence, just the thought of him only being a few steps away from her made her heart race.

"What are you doing here?" Huey coldly spoke as his mahogany eyes studied her emerald ones. He hadn't talked to Jazmine in almost a month-He was expecting her to come crying back the next day, begging to be friends again. She proved him wrong... and he was a bit bothered by it, how she seemed even more happy at school without him around...

"I-I'm selling cookies", Jazmine stuttered as she refused to make eye contact with Huey.

"_Isn't that a surprise_?" Huey said, his voice held sarcasm. Of course she would be selling cookies! She didn't come to apologize to him, Huey watched as her blush increased by his words. _How interesting... _

"W-What d-do you mean, Huey?" An uneasy and flustered Jazmine asked.

Huey sighed at her ridiculous question. "Never mind. Why are you always so... Happy?" Huey asked as he searched for an answer in his head. Huey was intelligent and not used to not knowing things. He didn't like it and he most certainly didn't like how his _best friend _was always so happy, it irked him to his core.

"Because I've nothing to be sad about, silly. Everything in my life's perfect, the way it should be", the bi-racial girl giggled as she finally made eye contact with the man of her dreams.

Huey raised an eyebrow at the young girls statement. She had nothing to be sad about? Was she... Serious? Huey often took pleasure in ripping her apart mentally- He enjoyed seeing her cry, but it amused him when she smiled. _How could someone smile so easily?_

"Come in", Huey decided as he opened the door for her, he shut the door behind him as soon as she entered.

"Where's Mr. Freeman?" Jazmine asked when she noticed that Huey was leading her into his bedroom.

"He won't be home for awhile", Huey said as he opened his bedroom door. After years of living in woodcrest, Riley finally convinced Robert to turn the garage in a bedroom, much to Huey's relief-He had more personal space, which was needed at his time of age. "You can wait here 'til he gets back."

"Oh, okay", Jazmine responded, completely oblivious to Huey locking his bedroom door.

Huey sat down on his bed next to Jazmine, his hand played with Jazmine's much smaller one. Huey was aware of Jazmine and her reaction-She was blushing and she refused to make eye contact with, once again. "I haven't seen you in awhile. What have you been up to?" Huey asked, his lips brushed over her ear. Huey wasn't doing this because for his pleasure, not that it wasn't enjoyable, he simply did it because her reactions were amusing to say the least. The way her face turned scarlet in a matter of seconds, the way she couldn't look him in his eyes, and the way she clasped her luscious thighs shut to stop the burning sensation in her lower abdomen. _How cute..._

"Uh, umm, n-nothing really", Jazmine timidly spoke. Her caramel thighs started to sweat, due to the way she held them shut-It was rather uncomfortable. "Oh, you've rearranged your room", Jazmine pointed out as she stood up and walked around his room.

"Oh, yeah", Huey sighed, he wasn't really interested in his room right now. He was interested in her. Huey walked towards the biracial and cupped her face in his hands, he gently and slowly brushed his plump lips over her much smaller ones.

A jolt of electricity rushed through Jazmine's entire being. She was thinking so many things, yet she her brain was mush. "Huey", she spoke as a smile crept upon her luscious lips.

There it was, that god damn smile. Huey frowned at her, when he was through with her, she would be doing the same thing. He wanted to ruin that pure and innocent body. Huey had Jazmine up against the wall, trapped between his two muscular arms. Huey kissed Jazmine with more force than he had the first time and he grinded his hips into hers. Her back arched as his tongue forced entrance and ran its tip over the row of her teeth and touched the roof of her mouth. Skillfully, he tangled his tongue with hers, and despite of her hesitancy, he managed to tango with her tongue. The heat drowning his nerves spread and in his hunger, he took Jazmine's whole mouth, but the heat continued to drown him. He forced Jazmine's head closer to his, mashing their lips together. Huey and Jazmine broke apart when air became an issue, they were breathing hard as there lips parted.

Huey placed light kisses on Jazmine's neck, causing her to shudder as she stared at the floor. Huey started to gently suck on Jazmine's mulatto neck, while he did this, he slipped of her unzipped sweater in an instant.

"H-Huey... I don't want to go that far... right now. Please stop", Jazmine timidly spoke as she tried to push Huey away, her tiny hands were pressed up against Huey's muscular chest.

"No", Huey said in a hushed tone. He ran his dark hands on both sides of Jazmine's stomach, her face was shocked and scared.

"W-we can't do this", Jazmine spoke in a shaky voice, she was far too afraid to yell just yet.

Huey unzipped the front of her dress and slipped it off before Jazmine could blink, she was now clad in some pink panties and a matching bra. Huey drooled as he took in the sight of Jazmine's fairly large breasts.

Jazmine finally registered what was happening, her small hands tried to cover her large breasts as she screamed, "Stop! Please!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll make it more painful than it has to be", Huey harshly spoke as he snapped her bra off. He pushed her on the bed as he pinned her with brute strength. He was now facing Jazmine's magnificent breasts.

His mouth descended, and against the sensitive bud of her breast she felt his lips and tongue, wet and warm—and then just the barest scrape of his teeth. She cried out loudly, her voice was filled with protest and pleasure. "Stop", she moaned. He laved her with his tongue, then seeing her reaction increased his pressure, he used it to flick the nipple in short, sharp strokes.

"Uhhhhnn... Mmmmm... Stop, Huey... Please."

While he was nipping at and licking the sensitive peaks of her breasts, his sneaky hands were sliding Jazmine's pink panties down her legs- removing them. He moved his head leisurely from one to the other, and at the same time sliding his fingers around the wet flesh between her legs.

"Feels good, huh?" Huey murmured in her ears while he kneaded her luscious breasts.

"Y-yeah..." Jazmine moaned.

Huey started kissing all over Jazmine's stomach, making his way down south. When he reached her navel, he dipped his tongue in it over and over- Huey couldn't comprehend how the littlest things could make her shudder. Huey finally came in contact with Jazmine's heat; her smell was driving him crazy as he breathed in her sweet aroma.

"Huey please, please stop", Jazmine breathed. Jazmine was over whelmed with pleasure and sadness. Pleasure because of everything Huey was doing to her, and sadness because she trusted Huey.

"You're still protesting? After all those heavy moans?" Huey smirked, he truly liked seeing her cry.

Huey gripped her thighs and licked at her clit, he sucked gently on her outer lips and penetrated her with his tongue. Huey lapped at it with long strokes, and put his mouth everywhere. he traced her puckered hole with _his tongue. _He captured her clit with his mouth and flicked at it with his tongue. His eyes stared deeply into Jazmine's while he ate her out. Jazmine screamed when his tongue stroked the sensitive bud, and felt a slick finger slide into her. She moaned in sync with every stroke he gave her, and every thrust his finger seemed to make. Jazmine arched into him when he nipped her clit, and added another finger into her.

Jazmine's thoughts were hazy with the intensity in which his pink tongue stroked her, and she found herself screaming at one particular suck, and her legs clasped around Huey's neck as she came. He removed himself from her opened legs, and leaned forward to kiss her lips gently. ""You taste very sweet." Huey sneered.

"Huey," Jazmine moaned. "Please stop."

"_No_."

Huey relived himself of his clothes, he looked down at Jazmine, her sad eyes were pleading for him to stop. Huey flipped Jazmine over- her ass was up in the air and she slightly turned her head to look into Huey's cold eyes. Huey lowered himself, so that he was on top of Jazmine. Her ass was perched high in the air and her were legs were spread wide. Her body bowed so beautifully, her brown hair spilled to the side. The whimpering of her lips escalated into a keening sob that echoed off the neighboring rooftops as he entered her. Huey was on his knees, he gripped her waist with his calloused hands.

He began to thrust himself into her violently and hastily. Her walls constricted around his dick tightly each time he re entered her. The feeling was unimaginable. With each thrust, Huey could feel himself coming closer to a climax. The heat from her and the tightness of her walls were helping, indeed. Soon, Huey had to clasp on hand on her bare thigh as he shoved all the more deeper into her, causing Jazmine to scream with pleasure.

"_Fuck_." Huey breathed

"Huey!" Jazmine screamed.

Huey came inside Jazmine when he heard her moan his name. His seed filled her gut up, he rode out his orgasm while he listened to Jazmine scream in ecstasy.

Huey got up from the bed, he started to dress himself as he watched Jazmine sob in guilt and shame.

He had taken something away from her.

Her innocence.

Her virginity.

Her dignity.

Her spirit.

Her purity.

While he took all those things away from her, he lost something as well.

Her trust.

* * *

A:N I hope you liked this! Please review(:


End file.
